10 Ways of the SasuNaru
by UchihaNightFlower
Summary: -BL- In here are 10 short stories based on the pairing. A collection of one-shots. -SasuNaru-
1. A Kiss before the Bell

****

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...even though this story doesn't even mention his name :)

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :)

' text '- thinking

"text " - talking

**First: **

A Kiss before the Bell

I was late. I knew it and I didn't need the clock to tell me that. My locker was near. Three meters, two meters, one meter! I fumbled with the lock. What was my combination again? 6…9…8? Or was it 11? 'Oh shit…now my brain doesn't work!' I finally looked up at the nearby clock. I had one fucking minute to make my brain work. Was it…18…9…6…? 'Yes I got it right!' I practically yanked the lock off and quickly grabbed a book. I had precious little time to waste. I slammed my locker so hard that I swear I might have broken it and almost forgot to lock it. I tore down the hallway. 'I might make it in time' I thought. Little did I know that the hallway wasn't as deserted as it looked. Right in front of my class was a line of slow moving cows grazing about, blocking my path and which ever way I looked, the line just never seems to end. No, I'm just kidding. As I was sprinting down the hallway, someone was just coming out of the bathroom. I tried to halt but I was running too fast. The person looked up, surprised. But just the same I knocked the person over with a loud BAM! I had my eyes closed. I didn't want to have to be scolded for this and for being late. I bit my lower lip…except I couldn't. Instead my lips were touching something soft and warm and…wet...Oh. My. God. My eyes flew open. I was lying on top of none other than the school's most popular kid. And holy shit, I was _kissing_ the school's most popular kid! My heart was ramming against my chest. My face was burning with humiliation. I was about to get up and apologize when I felt a hand on my neck, pushing me towards the person below me. Our lips were once more reunited in a more passionate kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance though neither of us won the silent battle. I was bewildered, yet it felt so good. We were positioned like that for a long time, just kissing. Neither of us said a word as we broke apart. And that's how the principal found us twenty minutes later, and made us both stay after school for detention.

**Me and Tesi:**

Haha I know it's short and it _is_ SasuNaru. But you just have to use your imagination because there are no names or anything to identify gender. The running person was Naruto when I typed this and the bathroom guy was Sasuke. But here's something new. You can plug in anyone for this story, even if they are girls or guys or she-males the story still works. Go ahead, try.

REVIEW! Please?


	2. Light, Feathery and Unreal

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru **

****

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

****

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :)

'Text '- thinking

"Text" - talking

****

**Second:**

Light, Feathery and Unreal 

It was 8:00 pm. It wasn't really late but since it was winter, the full moon was already hanging high in the starry sky. In the distance, a little farther from the wood, stood a person. At first glance, people might have though it was a spirit. But if they concentrate more, they will find a pale-skinned, raven-haired teen standing, looking into the distance.

His pale, flawless skin seemed to reflect the light of the moon, or maybe it had a glow of its own. When he started to walk again, his footsteps were light, his footfalls were unheard, yet the teen moved gracefully through the grass.

The lean figure strolled for about 20 minutes and came to a halt in front of a secluded building. It was a place where tourists can come and enjoy their vacation away from the city. But the teen was on no vacation. No, he just ran away from home for two and a half weeks. His clothes were torn and a bit muddy. His jeans weren't any better. But at least torn jeans were in style.

The raven-haired teen had more than enough money in his pack, the cash he secretly stole from his father. He was determined to be away from his rich, snobby parents for at least another week. The building was all painted white, the porch lights were bright and there were some couples here and there, sipping on hot tea; all in all, it had a very comfortable look about it. The teen hesitated before going in. The guy at the reception desk looked up and smiled warmly.

"Welcome young man! How may I help you?"

"Err…I'm here to stay. For a couple of days."

"Alright, you are by yourself aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What's your name kid?" asked the man with a look on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The man behind the desk gave a that-explains-it look and handed him a key after he'd paid. Suddenly, a chill went up Sasuke's nape. Just for a second, Sasuke thought he heard a whisper, just a whisper, of his name. He turned around to see nobody but the tired tourist going up to their rooms. Sasuke immediately followed suit. He was exhausted, though he didn't look like it. He was also a bit fearful of the disembodied voice.

Sasuke shook the feeling off and looked around the tidy room. He considered himself lucky when spotted some white pajamas and underwear for men and women alike. He also found some a toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. Sasuke had to admit these people were very considerate. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It showed 8:56.

The teen turned his onyx eyes to the floor where his bag lay. Except his bag wasn't there. He looked around the small room and quickly spotted it on the bed. Weird. He remembered very clearly that he dropped it on the floor. He cocked his head and gave a look of confusion. Then he heard it again. A tiny voice just beside him, yet so distant. The voice giggled. Sasuke looked about wildly. The giggle faded. Sasuke was sweating. He quickly stripped and rushed in the bathroom. Sasuke hoped he was making it all up. He wished that a nice long shower would clear his head.

The provided pajamas lay on top of the little shelf where the towels were held. Sasuke closed his eyes as the warm water rolled down his body. He turned his face upwards to meet the pounding water. Sasuke filled the tub of water after his short shower and stepped in. He relaxed eventually, thinking of how stupid he was. He cleaned himself 3 times before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Sasuke looked around for the clean pajamas. They weren't there. He panicked. He wasn't making it up. The raven-haired teen bit his lip, walked out of the bathroom and almost screamed. There, sitting on his bed was a kid, a kid no older than he was. The boy looked up at Sasuke with his blue eyes and smiled. His smile was the most innocent smile Sasuke had ever seen. Plus his blonde hair, he looked…angelic…breathtaking…cute.

"Hi."

"…huh?"

The blonde kid pouted. "You're supposed say hi back!"

Sasuke thought the voice was…familiar…but he let it go when anger erupted. "I am in no such mood! What are you doing in my room in the first place?"

"…I dunno…"

In his anger Sasuke had let go of his towel. The blonde blushed violently and held something out for him.

"You should get dressed or you'll catch a cold…" He was holding out the pajamas the hotel provided.

"You!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled on the fresh clothing, "You were messing around with me earlier weren't you? You got me frightened in the lobby, giggled and put my bag on my bed and took away my clothes! Out! Out now!"

The blonde bowed his head and muttered, "I have no where to go."

Sasuke suspected that he was a rogue. He felt a little guilty for shouting. What do you mean you have no where to go." The blonde didn't answer, just looked at him with those innocent eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked his voice a little softer. The blonde looked up, surprised.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto…" he whispered. He blushed even more.

"You can stay here. But out tomorrow."

Naruto looked up at the bigger boy before him. His azure eyes scanned the deep blackness in Sasuke's. This time it was Sasuke's turn to blush. He couldn't look away.

Somewhere in the darkness, a clock beeped. The onyx eyes looked at the bedside clock. It was 11:00 pm. He should go to sleep. He turned his gaze back to the boy beside him.

"We should…um…get some rest." The other boy nodded. Sasuke climbed into the covers and watched Naruto crawl on the other side. Naruto shifted around, trying to get comfy. Sasuke was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt a touch. It was light and feathery…and a bit cold. He opened his eyes to find Naruto snuggled up against him.

"What the…"

The sapphire eyes opened to stare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Ok…" was Naruto's last word as he drifted off to sleep.

It was around 3:00 am that Sasuke woke up. He could still feel the feathery cool touch of the boy sleeping beside him. Sasuke shifted. He looked down at the boy beside him. His body was bathed in moonlight and he looked like an illusion. An angel. It might have been the trick of the light, because Sasuke thought, for an instant, that Naruto looked transparent. Without thinking he leaned down to the boy, and kissed him on the forehead. The trailed his lips down his cheek then onto Naruto's lips. The blonde's lips were soft, cold and somehow, it doesn't seem to be there. Naruto shifted.

The blonde woke up long enough to stare at Sasuke, pull away, squeal, blush and hide in the covers. He didn't come out again so Sasuke suspected that he was asleep. He yawned and rolled over to put his arm around Naruto's figure. Minutes later he fell asleep.

The next morning sunny but Sasuke kept his eyes closed. He wanted to stay longer with Naruto. Then he noticed his hand was resting on nothing but covers. Sasuke sat up. He looked around the empty room. He called out desperately for the blonde. He got dressed, took his bag and dashed down to the lobby. He stopped at the reception desk and saw the same man behind the desk. He looked up from his papers and smiled.

"Did you have a good night, Sasuke-san?"

Without thinking, Sasuke said, "Sir, did you happen to see a blonde? His name is Uzumaki Naruto?"

The man gave a puzzled look, "Uzumaki Naruto, sir?"

Then Sasuke realized his mistake. Naruto was a rogue. "Never mind, sorry I disturbed you." He was about to walk away when he heard the man and another woman talking.

"Naruto?"

"Yes that's what he said…"

"Isn't Uzumaki Naruto the name of the boy that was murdered last year in the woods behind this place?"

****

**Me and Tesi:**

HEY! Another SasuNaru haha it's so weird though I know I know. Naruto's a ghost hahaha! I was all jumpy and edgy when I was writing this. It was like… midnight…anyway I hope you liked it!

Me: Why is Sasuke always the 'seme' I mean, he has the word 'uke' in his name doesn't he?

Tesi: Because he's hot XD

Me: …


	3. A Date with a Stranger

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru **

****

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

****

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :)

'Text '- thinking

"Text" - talking

**Third: **

A Date with a Stranger 

**Sasuke POV: **

I didn't know when I started noticing but it seems like I just woke up one day and all I could think of was blonde hair and blue eyes. I started looking out for that particular person. It never occurred to me that I might be gay; I mean I never took interest in girls. At first I thought it was just my stoic attitude and the fact that I'm so distant from people. But after I saw him, and compared him to any girl, I still preferred him.

This is driving me nuts though I don't show it. How can I be gay? I don't want to admit it but when so many people admire you, you can't help but to think you have to be perfect. Being gay is just not what people want. It's hard, really; I don't even know if _he's_ gay. I can't just go up to him and say, "Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm gay. Are you gay?" Not when I'm sitting all the way in the back of the classroom and having fan girls watching my every move. No. I will have to approach him somehow. That's going to be tough since I barely spoke two words to him throughout the year.

I look up to the opposite corner where the boy sat. His skin was tanned and his blonde hair was everywhere. I watched as his blue eyes scanned his book, bored. A shrill noise pierced through my thoughts. The bell just rang. I get up and walk out the door, feeling at least a dozen pairs of eyes on me. Next period I had independent learning which meant I had free time to do whatever I please in the school campus.

Then I spotted a figure sitting on the bench. He had blonde hair and scars on his cheek. Naruto! I walked slowly to him. He had his eyes closed and his head was resting against the wall. In his hand was an iPod and he was listening to it, mumbling the words softly. He didn't notice that I had walked in front of him nor did he move when I sat down. I took off the earphone slowly and listened.

"This song sucks man!" I exclaimed without thinking.

I watched Naruto jump three feet off the bench and turned around only to be met by my smirk.

"AHH!"

"Hn."

"What are you doing?"

"You." I pointed at him.

Naruto pointed at himself. "Me…?"

"You're pretty cute."

Naruto blushed. 'Aww he blushed! Oh my god that's so cute!'

"Are you free after school?" I have waited so long to ask him that and I almost jumped with joy when he nodded. Almost. I never jump with joy.

"I-I know you're in my class but w-what's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke…"said the blonde, testing the name, "I'll be at the school gates." The blonde looked at me and I saw his eyes shift. The look reminded me of the look a child gives his mom when he says he's going to the library when he's actually going out with his friends. I sighed and stood up. After I was a few feet away I turned to the blonde again.

"Oh and if you ever want to see your iPod again, you have to be there right after school, blondie." I said, smirking and dangling his iPod from my hand.

"What the…! When did you…HEY! Give that back! And don't call me blondie! Hey! HEY!"

I ran off to class. I had never felt like this since forever!

The day passed by quickly and the next thing I knew, I was meeting a very bad-tempered Naruto at the school gates.

"I came! Now can I have my iPod back?"

"Hn. I won't give it back with that kind of attitude now. Beg me." I leaned in closer to him. I was about four inches taller than him and he looked up at me and pouted.

"Ok fine. Can you _please_ give me back my iPod? Please?"

I leaned in closer to his ears and whispered, "Take a walk with me."

I felt him shiver and blush. I smirked to myself. We walked in silence. I glanced down at him. He was looking at the ground, grumbling to himself, hands in pockets. We kept on walking and in after fifteen minutes of silence, I stopped causing the blonde to collide into me.

"What the…WOW! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE?"

"Shush! Shut up! This is my house so you better be quiet."

"WHAT? SHIT SASUKE THIS IS YOURE HOUSE? YOU SPOILED BRA----mhhhhphhmmmmm! Bbsssssttrrrrdddddd(1)…mmnnn…."

I have shouted at a girl in school to shut her up. I had whacked a boy in the hallway to shut him up. I had glared at a shopkeeper to shut his mouth. I had even given money to shut the mouths of servants who witnessed me being "naughty". But I had never tried this. I barely knew Naruto but it seemed like the correct thing to do. It seemed so right. So I leaned in and caught his lips in mine.

I watched the blonde struggle in my grasp then slowly relaxed. I broke the kiss, looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Shut up idiot."

"Uh…mm…I…uh….the…umm…"

"Let's go in."

I looked at him walking behind me. As we walked into the living room, he seemed to have found his voice again.

"So…this is…a…d-date right?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Uh…can I have my iPod back then?"

"Hm? Oh…" I had almost forgotten that I still had his little music device in my bag. I fished it out and tossed it to him. The blonde caught it and placed it in his bag. Then he walked over to Sasuke who was preparing drinks for them.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"I uh…have something to tell you…" he paused, then said really softly and quickly, "I umm…hadacrushonyoutoo…"

I turned around, surprised, and I showed it this time. "What the…mnnnnnphhmm….mmm…" it was his turn to shut me up. Damn. I was kissing a boy I barely knew yet the kiss felt so familiar. Slowly and carefully, I put my arms around the small boy.

**General POV: **

When Itachi came home from work, he called out for Sasuke. 'Weird…' he thought. He finally got home early and his little brother was nowhere to be seen. He took off his coat and threw it on the couch. He strode to the fridge and fished out a can of sprite, popped it open and took a sip.

Itachi walked upstairs to his brother's room, opened the door and peeked in. The scene that met his eyes made him drop his can on the carpeted floor. A "what the fuck" almost escaped his mouth but he held it back, trying not to disturb his little brother. There they were Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist, the blonde snuggled up to Sasuke and both had a small smile on their faces.

'Aww…' Itachi reached into his pocket and took out a digital camera. He turned the flash off and took three pictures of the scene. Itachi smirked and ran off to his room.

**Sasuke POV:**

I took a deep breath. The sweet smell hit my nose and my eyes flickered open. The first thing I saw was a mass of blonde. "Naruto…" I leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Then I felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I carefully got out of Naruto's grip.

After I stepped out of the bathroom, I strolled back my bed. Something on my desk caught my eye. It was a printed picture with a note written next to it. I picked it up and blushed. It said:

_Little brother: _

_I will always remember…your date with a stranger… _

_Itachi _

**Me and Tesi:**

AH! Long time no update :'( Sorry the story ish bad but I just had to upload something. Heh review!

(1) Bastard


	4. My Real Story

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru **

****

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

****

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :)

'Text '- thinking

"Text" - talking

**Fourth: **

My Real Story 

**Sasuke POV: **

Half of me told me to stop, but my body had a mind of its own. It bent down. I could feel the surging chakra on the palm of my left hand. It soon grew the color of charcoal. I looked over the river to the other side. There he stood, a mass of chakra on the palm of his right hand. I was confused. I was afraid. I was wretched. This was painful. I didn't want this. Yet my body told me I did. I would end this. I leaped up and he did the same. Closer and closer. Faster and faster. "Chidori!" I aimed, ready to stab. I couldn't. In a split second, my mind finally demanded my hand to retreat as his hand swiped over my headwear. There was a blinding flare and everything went white, everything was glowing. Then it was just me and him in a dimension of nothingness and silence. For one moment, one peaceful moment, it was just me and him, in the past. We were just standing there facing one another, holding hands, smiling, like I've always wanted it to be. It was a moment, just a moment, that I forgot about revenge. In another blaze, we were still; I was standing above his lifeless body, just staring down at him. Then, as if the heavens knew, a circle of light slowly closed in on Naruto and gradually, gradually faded. I didn't know what I felt. Not until my forehead protector loosened itself and, as if in slow motion, fell to the ground beside my beloved. Then I knew. I was no longer with him. I am no longer one of them. I am just me. An avenger. "Naruto…I…" _–drip--_ I started _--drip-drip-drip--_ then stared up at the blue. Drops of rain hit my face seconds before it started pouring. I stood and watched the heavens as it washed away our battle, washed away our sins from the earth. No. Not my sin. It's still there, and it will always follow me. Suddenly, a jolt of white hot pain shot up my left arm. I cried out and fell to my knees, the iron taste of blood in my mouth as I coughed it up. I was bent over my fallen companion. I stared at his beautiful features, overcome with the grief of my doings. 'I have always wanted to tell you, to say to you. It's something that I know you will not accept.' An invisible tear rolled down my cheek. "Naruto…I…I love you…" I leaned forward hesitated and slowly put my lips to his. It was heartbreaking. It was confusing. It was miserable. It was life. At least, it was mine.

**Me and Tesi:**

Okay so I'm telling the story of the battle from Sasuke POV and of course making it SasuNaru :)

1. When Sasuke was using Chidori, it showed him ready to stab Naruto in the chest but then he suddenly change his action and punched instead.

2. I'm calling that ball of massive amount of chakra a dimension because it's a different kind of space.

3. Some feelings and thoughts, I made it up so the story fits and think English because in Jap no one says 'orewa' and then 'aishiteru' so I changed it to 'I'. So don't worry what the anime says.

4. An invisible tear because it's raining so you can't see the tear duh LOL I added kissing…too bad Kakashi wasn't in time for that XD


	5. I Forgive You

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru **

****

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

****

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :)

'Text '- thinking

"Text" - talking

**Fifth: **

I Forgive You 

_It was dark. It was always dark. The moonlight spread on two figures intertwined together, fitting each other perfectly. Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead. _

_"I love you. So much." _

_"I love you too." _

_"Naruto…no matter what, you'll always forgive me…right?" _

_The blonde boy chuckled, "If you don't hurt yourself, I will." _

_"And I will always forgive you." _

_"Thank you, Sasuke. It's a promise then?" _

_The raven breathed in, "Yeah…it's a promise." _

* * *

Now, as the dark-haired man stared at his lover, his other half, his whole life, his everything, he suddenly realized just how far the blonde haired man was. He was so close, but Sasuke was still far too late.

"You don't…remember me?" it surprised Sasuke at how pathetic his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, have we…met before?" Naruto gave him a look, a look that was so different from the person Sasuke used to know.

"I…you…" Sasuke trailed off. He suddenly felt tired. Too tired to speak, too tired to see, too tired to stand.

"Naruto!" a voice shouted from the distance. A pink-haired woman appeared by his side, kunai readied, staring impassively at the dark-haired man in front of them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stared at his teammate from years before. Sure, she used to be annoying and useless, but Sakura grew up to be a strong independent woman. She rose to the highest branch of medical ninjas, working side by side with Shizune and the Fifth. And now she was against him too.

"What's going on here, Sakura? Do you know this man? He looks lost, he needs help. Sakura?" The blonde was looking around, confused as all his friends gathered around, weapons ready, staring intently at the dark-haired man.

They were at war. The dead and the wounded lay at their feet. But the clashes of metals faded, the smell of blood vanished. The fight had seemingly stopped.

And then in a blur, the fight started again. It was the Konoha ninjas against the raven stranger. Somewhere between the cries of rage, one could hear that constant yells of, "Naruto! Naruto, it's me! Please remember!" Naruto stared at the scene before him and tried to recall the man's voice. Now…it sounds so familiar…where had he…

* * *

_A laugh rang out from somewhere behind a tree._

_"I hear you. I'm gonna find you." _

_"Over here idiot!" _

_Silence. _

_"Sasuke?" _

_Silence. _

_Naruto dropped down from a branch. There was no one in sight. _

_"Sasuke, where are you? Come out!" his voice showed panic. _

_"Hey…" a voice breathed right by his ear. _

_"AH!" _

_"Ha! Gotcha!" Sasuke caught him from behind. _

_"That's not fair! Let me go!" _

_"Say you love me." _

_"What?" _

_"Say you love me, and I let you go." _

_"Wha- AHAHAHAHAAA! Stop it! Stop tickling me! Okay, okay! I love you, I love you, I love you! Okay, okay mercy!" _

_Laughter rang through the forests of Konoha…a laughter that had died long ago…died along with the memory… _

* * *

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed the blonde as he grabbed his head, the small strip of memory haunting him, and sank to the ground. He clawed at his hair and stared as his friends continued attacking the raven-haired man. He saw Kiba give a slash on the leg, and someone else thrust a katana into his chest…

"Naruto, I love you. Please forgive me." Through the din, Naruto heard these words.

"Sasuke…" he whispered.

He didn't know who that man was, but his name was Sasuke, and from what his body is doing, they were close. Naruto half-crawled, half-ran towards the man being attacked and yelled for stop. He pushed through his comrades, now completing unaware of the war happening around him. He knelt down beside the fallen man. His eyes were half-closed, and his dark robe was stained darker.

"I…I do know you…" Naruto whispered. He tentatively touched the man's face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke coughed.

"Sasuke…?"

"Naruto…forgive me…"

Naruto stared down at the dying man, a man he had no knowledge of, an outsider, a stranger, and yet…

A hand caressed his scared cheek and a single tear rolled down his face. The blonde leaned down and gave the raven a long, lingering kiss. At once the memories rushed back to him as he watched they play inside his eyelids on fast forward.

When he broke the kiss, Naruto's eyes were shut tight. Tears were streaming in rivers now. Sasuke wiped them away with his thumb, only to have more waterfalling down.

"Naruto look at me…"

Naruto gulped and slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke stared back him with warmth in his eyes.

"Naruto, forgive me. I wish I can go back and change what I've done. I'm sorry. Please…understand…" he coughed violently.

"I forgive you! I'll always forgive you! Come home with me, please…I love you…"

Sasuke forced a chuckle, "I love you too...I'm so tired…home sounds good, Naruto. Just…let me rest…"

"No…No! Sasuke, don't sleep! I'll take you home! I'll take care of you. Please…stay awake!" Naruto leaned down and hugged him.

Sasuke smiled and whispered, "I love you, Naruto. You and no one else…"

"I love you too, Sasuke. I will always love you and I'll always forgive you!"

"Heh…idiot…" Sasuke laughed. And the hand that lay on Naruto's head fell limp on his chest.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and sobbed. "Sasuke…no…"

Nearby, Sakura had fallen to the ground, tears streaming down her face. The other Konoha ninjas hung their heads solemnly.

Somewhere in the distance, a lightning struck. And then, a drop of rain fell, fell, fell and landed on that pale, serene face. The rain poured all night, all day, washing away the blood and the sins.

"The war is over…" said Naruto gently, as he carried the body in his arms. The pale face looked so peaceful and relaxed; it was as if the man was just lightly sleeping, "Let's go home, Sasuke…"

* * *

**Me and Tesi:**

OMG long time no update! Hi. Again. Sasuke dies. Really sad. PLEASE REVIEW

(Edited)

**-UNF **


	6. Vice Principal

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru **

****

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

****

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :)

'Text '- thinking

"Text" - talking

**Sixth: **

Vice Principal 

Naruto dangled the pencil in his hand as he sat limply on the little couch in the vice-principal's office. He checked his watch. 3:45, fifteen minutes after school. Here he was, in another one of his detentions. All he did was yell at one of the freshmen that were being extremely annoying in the hallways. Well, yeah, maybe he did throw a punch or two at them, plus throw a stink bomb in his locker, but that was all he did!

The blonde sighed and began picking at the stitches on the sofa. He didn't like the vice principal of his high school. His vice principal was 22 years old, too young to be lecturing 18 years old kids. Well, technically, Naruto was 19, since he had to repeat his freshman year. But oh well, that only meant that he could drive way before his friends had even taken a driver's test.

Naruto stopped picking at the sofa and closed his eyes, only to be awaken by a loud snap. Right. By. His. Ear.

"What the fuck!"

"Language, Uzumaki."

Naruto put on a face of confusion, as if he didn't understand English, "Hontoni, sumimasen deshta. Boku wa nihonjin dakedo." (1)

"Don't act dumb with me, Uzumaki. You do understand exactly what I'm saying. Now sit up straight."

He grunted. There was something else Naruto disliked about the vice principal. He was hot. Like seriously, he should be a model instead of a VP for a crappy high school like this. As Uchiha Sasuke bent over his desk to write something on his agenda, Naruto checked out his ass. And when he turned around to look at him, Naruto blushed slightly and turned away.

"So. This is the…what…37th time you came to detention this year?"

"…38th…"

"Ah right."

"So?"

"I need you to stamp all these papers and go make copies of these documents. Give them all to Ms. King (2) when you're done."

Naruto mumbled under his breath as he took the papers and got down to work. Today really wasn't his day. The ink for the stamp ran out and Sasuke told him to buy three more ink pads at the book store nearby. The bookstore ran out of the ink pads, so Naruto, fuming, walked an extra two blocks to another bookstore. Sasuke had forgotten to give him money so he had to pay for himself. When he got back, it was already 4:15, and his late bus departs and hour after. He quickly stamped the whole stack of paper and went to the copy machine.

After punching in the codes, he found that the papers kept jamming. So he opened the tray, shoved his hand inside the machine and pulled out a mass of crumpled paper. Throwing them away, he started the machine again, only to have the tray empty. He reached for the stack of A4 paper when the secretary saw him and yelled at him for five minutes for wasting paper, and he yelled back for 5 minutes that he had to reload the tray. After waiting for all the paper to copy, he gave them quickly to Ms. King, and was about to sit back on the couch when he remembered he forgot his math text book. Cursing loudly he ran all the way up to the fourth floor and all the way down again.

By the time he collapsed on the couch in the VP's room, it was already 5:45. Shit. Now how was he supposed to get home?

"Fuck you, Uchiha…"

"Watch your mouth, kid."

"Don't call me kid; I'm only like, 3 years younger."

"Right. Why don't you run along home now, hm?"

Naruto stared up from his hands, eyes impassive.

"For your information, _sir_, you kept me so late, I already missed my bus. And yes, my parents are out of town and no, I didn't drive to school." He snapped before burying his face in his hands once again.

"Oh. I see."

There was silence.

He could feel the eyes boring down at him, drilling into his skull, pressuring him, pushing him down-

"Naruto, you have a paper cut."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at his index finger. There was a deep red line running right across it. Now that he had seen it, the cut started hurting. A lot.

"Here, let me…" Sasuke leaned forward. Naruto leaned back as Sasuke took his right hand and licked the cut. Naruto's eyes widened and blushed furiously. Sasuke stared back up at him and smirked before wrapping a (magically popped-out) band-aid around the wound.

He then stood up, pulling the currently-frozen Naruto up with him. Sasuke surveyed the student, then leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips. As the blonde's brain kicked in, he started relaxing, putting his arms up again Sasuke's shoulder and pulling the other man closer. Sasuke was loving this boy more and more. The raven, deciding to be bolder, flicked his tongue out skillfully. Naruto wasn't going to give in and started fighting back with his tongue, tasting the raven's mouth. After moments of total bliss, they broke apart.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll drive you home. Just this once."

Naruto glared at him, hoisted his bag on his shoulder, and followed the VP out into the parking lot.

As they drove, Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He still had that smirk on his face. Damn.

"…you could have told me you know."

"What?"

"That you liked me…"

"Well, it was fun to have you secretly checking out my ass from time to time."

"Oh god, how could I like someone like you?" Naruto said, more to himself than to anyone.

"You already do."

"True."

Silence.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked me, asshole."

"…since your first detention." Sasuke replied casually.

Left turn.

Silence.

"You are a hard worker you know?"

"I am."

"I've always wanted someone to help around the house."

"I'm not gonna be your servant."

"Oh?"

Red light.

"Although…" Naruto said slyly, his voice making Sasuke turn his head to face him, "_Sir_, if you want me to go, you know, mow your lawn or something, I'm available." Then he added in seductively, "Anytime."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that smirk now permanently plastered on his face, "I'll keep that in mind."

**

* * *

**

HOLY CRAP! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! You guys better make me happy and review, or this kind of thing won't happen EVER AGAIN:)

1. I'm not very good with Japanese, but it's meant to say, "I'm really sorry, but I'm Japanese." (Therefore I don't understand English.)

2. Ms. King is the secretary in the middle school office. I like her name, and I just thought of it off the top of my head, so…there it is.

(A/N: I beta-ed it, tell me any more mistakes you find.)

**-UNF **


	7. Brothers, Halo and Lovers

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :

This is based on bits and pieces of my own life.

I'm REALLY hoping you guys don't mind it being NaruSasu. I mean, I started this story with it being SasuNaru, but it just doesn't work. I've been inclined to NaruSasu lately anyway. SORRY!

OOC-ness btw.

'Text '- thinking

"Text" – talking

_Italicize – Japanese _--very few of these

**Seventh:**

Brothers, Halo and Lovers

"Fuck research projects, fuck it all. How in **fucking** hell am I supposed to find people who **support** pedophilia? It's an **all-out** crime!" **(1)**

BANG! headtable

Sasuke lifted his mass of dark (chicken-butt) hair off his desk, stared at his computer screen and sighed. He had been working on this research paper for over four hours, and all he got down was background information that took up two whole pages, exactly like it's _not_ supposed to. His mind went back to his English class, while he was doodling a dog at the corner of his research "packet". **(2)**

His English teacher had been blabbing off for the last thirty-six minutes, and wasn't even close to being finished.

"AND the most **important** thing to remember is that your **background information** should be **no longer** than your introduction paragraph! I will take points off for that, and if you **bold**, _italicize_ or underline anything, **anything**, in your essay, I **will** take marks off!" **(3)**

The English teacher was a stout man with a small head and humongous eyes. Despite his appearance, his voice is about an octave higher than the average man's. The piercing Chinese opera-like voice drove a screwdriver through everyone's eardrums, making his voice echo in your ears several minutes after he had spoken. Needless to say, every single one of his students remembers every single instruction he has ever given.

The teacher didn't seem to like Sasuke much either. It seemed that the teacher 'accidentally' forgot to call his name to choose a topic. And it so happens that the 'only' option left was pro-pedophilia. Great. Sasuke absolutely **hated** child molester. **(4) **Ever since that friend of his father's tried to molest him ten years ago. Gross.

But now, first thing's first…relax from your essay and take the time to read some porn, even though it is due the very first thing next morning.

"Slacking off?" came a voice from the door.

"_Eh, Itachi, I didn't hear you come home…_"

"_I remembered my keys today._ So, any progress?"

"No." Sasuke answered his rather twin-like brother, who was being unusually talkative today.

"Heh? So this is Itachi's little brother. Looks nothing alike…"

Sasuke stared surprised at the person behind his brother. He was tall, tan and his blonde hair framed his handsome face, while the rest stuck up all over the place.

Itachi chuckled, "You're blind as usual. We're almost like twins you know?"

"Hey, Itachi's little brother."

"Who're _you_?" asked Sasuke. He had always been rather nervous around his brother's friends.

"His name is Naruto. We're gonna go play some Halo, don't bother us." **(5)**

"I won't."

Silence settled once again in his room, but now Sasuke is curious. He's curious about that junior he's seen around campus, but never talked to, knew his name but never remembered it. Heck, he'd probably recorded his points during Spirit Week, but never knew.

"Oh well." He sighed and stared at this computer screen. After a minute he realized that he couldn't concentrate. Sighing once again, he opened his online journal and started his daily entries. It's funny, these people who like to read about his life, and often leave even funnier comments.

"_Sasuke?_"

"_Coming, mom._"

Sasuke stood up, glad for the chance to stretch his legs. He walked to the living room where his mom sat watching the news.

"_Will you take this to your brother's room? He needs some fruits to keep him from dying in the hands of computer games._" Said his mom with a small smile.

"_Yeah sure._" Sasuke took the plate of apples and walked to his brother's room. As he turned the corner, he collided headfirst into Naruto, and Sasuke abruptly stepped backwards to keep his balance, as a hand shot out instinctively to catch him.

"Ah, sorry!" the blonde exclaimed, his hand still resting rather uselessly on Sasuke's shoulder. He coughed awkwardly and took it off.

"It's okay…"

"Hey, apples!" Naruto lit up, "Can I have one?"

"Sure, go ahead, it's for you anyways."

"Oh thanks! Say," Naruto pointed at the door behind him, "is that the bathroom?"

"No, it's the closet." Sasuke said sarcastically and almost laughed when the blonde look at the door in confusion. **(6)**

"Just kidding, it's the bathroom." Sasuke said before he opened the door to his left and placing the plate of apples on his brother's desk.

"Mom told me to bring these before you die in the hands of computer games." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay." Itachi answered, eyes on the screen.

'Oh boy, back to the one word answers.' Thought Sasuke grimly.

"Hey! Is there any soap in this bathroom?" Came a voice from the door at the end of the hallway. Naruto's blonde head peeked out and his eyes fixed on Sasuke.

"Uh, no we barely used that bathroom. I'll get you mine." He then went into his bathroom and grabbed his shower gel.

Sasuke placed it casually on the sink, "Here."

"Thanks. Is this shower gel?" he gave the blue bottle a weird look. Then he pressed down on it.

"What the heck? How come nothing's coming out?"

"You have to turn it." The raven reached over and held Naruto's hand with the cap under it and turned it for him, a blush creeping to the surface of his face.

"Haha, complicated bottle."

"Stop complaining, at least it smells good." Murmured Sasuke as he looked at Naruto's rather cute face. Nice arms too.

"Hey, this smells good!" exclaimed the blonde happily.

"Right. Here, use this towel."

Naruto wiped his hands and then placed a hand on Sasuke's head, ruffling it a bit too hard.

"Hey, you want to play with us? Halo is fun!"

"No thank you. I'm not into video games. My brother doesn't let me play anyways."

"Aw, Itachi!" Naruto whined as he reached the door of Itachi's room, "Why are you so mean to your brother?"

"_Eh, no, no! It's not that! I'm no good at video games, so…_"

"Hm?" Naruto turned to Sasuke and said somewhat sheepishly, "Ah, sorry, I don't understand Japanese."

"Oh…sorry. I just assumed. I'm used to speaking half-half."

"Alright! Come watch us play!" Naruto took Sasuke by the wrist and sat him down on a pillow. Sasuke sat staring at the screen and soon because mesmerized by the wonderful graphics and crashes and squealing and the constant swear word from either his brother or Naruto. Soon Sasuke was chuckling at the continuous mistakes that the gamers do.

"Hey, you want to play?"

"No, I…"

"_Itachi!_"

Itachi sighed heavily, annoyance written on his face, "_Coming, mom_."

He left the room. A silence settled in between the two.

"So…I'll teach you?"

"No I really—"

"Oh come on." Naruto happily shoved the controller into Sasuke's hands and sat beside him, instructing him of the uses of the different buttons and every now and then he would press the buttons for him, touching his hands, making Sasuke squeal inside. The instructions fell deaf to his ears, for they were filled with the sound of his pounding heart.

"_Ma told me to go wait for dad at the bus stop and to pick up some things from the grocery store. Be back in thirty minutes._" Itachi muttered, annoyance evident in his voice, strangely oblivious to the fact that his little brother was touching his games.

"_Alright, careful_." Sasuke managed.

"You going out?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, on an errand. Be right back."

Silence.

"Ready to play a real game?"

"Wh-what? No!"

"C'mon, I'll guide you."

Naruto idea of guiding was obviously much more friendly than the raven thought. Although Naruto did it unintentionally, it was like playing the game for Sasuke, except that Sasuke was still holding the controller, and Naruto sat behind him, arms around the raven and hands holding Sasuke's down on the controller, fingers dancing quickly, click, click, click.

Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder, blue eyes fixed on the screen.

Then the game ended.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, only to find a smiling face one centimeter away from his.

"See? That was fun!"

"It's okay…" Sasuke tried to let go of the controller and out to Naruto's grasp but the blonde held on to him.

"You're kind of…cute."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's face and claimed his lips. The kiss was a sweet innocent one, but it sent Sasuke's brain into complete craziness. Naruto broke the kiss and stared at Sasuke before letting him go.

"Sorry…I wasn't thinking."

Sasuke took a deep breath, then out again. Then he dove for the blonde, kissing him full in the lips again. Their lips danced to each other, before Naruto boldly opened his mouth and licked Sasuke's lips, making him open up. Sasuke tasted tea and sunshine in the blonde boy, while Naruto tasted chocolate and flowers.

The raven didn't know when, but when he realized it, Naruto's hand was already half-way up his shirt, the warm hand running up and down his back. Sasuke didn't want to lose, so he lifted the hem of Naruto's shirt and dove his hand inside, feeling the hard abs and strong chest, and during all this, their tongues still danced the dance of dominance.

Naruto, being the klutz that he is, accidentally kicked over a soda can and the clatter broke them apart.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as the soda spilled out.

"Oh, sorry man! I'll clean that up…" Naruto tried to stand, but stopped.

"Hey…you're a freshman…right?" the blonde asked, face serious.

"Yes."

"Then…if I kissed you…and…I liked it…does that make me a pedophile?" **(7)**

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the junior. Is this person…a serious idiot?!

"No, the definition of a pedophile is an adult who has a sexual preference for prepubescent children."

"Oh, good. Phew! Because I really do like you." The blonde said with a smile.

"_Sasuke, mom says to finish you home—_"

Sasuke flinched as his brother's eyes found the mess and the awkward position they were in.

"Out."

"Neh, Itachi, don't be—"

"OUT!" (lolz)

Sasuke gasped and ran out. Naruto tried to run, but Itachi held him by the collar of his shirt.

"You stay." He said darkly.

Naruto's sweat ran cold, "I-I-tachi! I wasn't…I can expla—"

BAM! doorface

Sasuke held his nose where the door has hit him. Then he leaned his ear against the door and listened…

"What was that?"

"I, uh, Sasuke…"

"You what?"

"I…"

"You and my little brother?"

"No! Yes…kind of. Maybe…"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

'Maybe?'

"Maybe…" murmured Itachi. Then suddenly…

"Please!" Naruto got from his sitting position to kneeling and stared Itachi in the eye before shutting it tightly and yelling, "I want to go out with your little brother!"

"…"

"…"

'…'

"…you…and Sasuke?"

"Man, I know it's weird, you're friend going out with you little brother, but…I like him! Please!"

"…Why…are you asking me for permission?"

"Huh?"

"You should be asking HIM! I'm not the one going out with you."

"So…"

"Go. Out. And. Ask. Him. He's right outside the door."

Sasuke blushed as the door was yanked open and he fell into Naruto's arms.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"…I…okay…" Sasuke said, uncomfortably.

"REALLY?" Naruto hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and Sasuke blushed and tried to push him off.

"Hey, hey get a room, pedophile." Came Itachi's voice from inside the room.

"I'm not a pedophile!"

* * *

_Dear god-damned journal entry,_

_Today I handed in my research essay. _

_Naruto said that years ago there was a case of a child molester in our city. It was a stout man with a small head and humongous eyes and his voice is about an octave higher than the average man's. There is evidence that this man is still in the city, teaching at a high school. Right before his arrest, he had been yelling that love does not know age. And he might have been right. But young age does not know love._

_Dear journal, I'm still against pedophilia. My essay was three pages long. Two for background information and the rest is exactly what I wrote here._

_Sasuke_

* * *

**Moi notes:**

1: We have to do this in English class, and my topic is child prostitution. It's not that hard. But I hate it.

2: We have that packet too.

3: And this is actually what our teacher expects of us also.

4: Me too.

5: Itachi's gaming thing is based off my brother.

6: I actually did that to one of my brother's friends before. It was hilarious. Our bathroom doors are like, clearly bathroom doors, with the slits in it and stuff.

7: A senior asked me this before. He asked me some really ahem stuff, then he was like…does this make me a pedophile?

If you haven't noticed, Itachi has personality disorders. But oh well.

REVIEWS :

**-UNF**


	8. The Bus

**20 Ways of the SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...

**A/N:** These are separate short stories based on the pairing SasuNaru. They are just very short stories or paragraphs so don't expect me to continue something on the next chapter. Each chapter will be completely different than the rest of the chapters. To all that expect a lot, sorry :]

[I wrote this three years ago (2008)]

'Text '- thinking

"Text" – talking

_Italicize – Japanese _ß-very few of these

**Eighth:**

The Bus

I check my watch. I scan the horizon, then I check my watch again. I bounce a little on my toes and heave another big sigh. I check the road once more. I start to shift my weight from left to right, left to right, but quickly stop when the old lady beside me glares my way.

I don't know exactly when I started to get excited to take the bus home. Usually I would beg my parents to give me some extra money to take a taxi. The bus is slow, loud and so _public_.

At time when I'm lucky, only half the bus would be filled with giggling high school girls and smelly old men. But generally, when the folding doors would flap open with a loud snap, and the stench of sweat and old grandmas would hit my face and I cringe. I'd stumble to pay as the driver grudgingly begins to drive, obviously pissed off that he has practically spent half of his life doing the exact same thing, driving the exact same bus, meeting the exact same kind of boring passengers.

As I try to squeeze to the very back, the damn vehicle would wobble violently, throwing me into sweaty backs and wrinkly faces. The back of the bus is my sanctuary, my safety zone, it's where most passengers don't sit because it is elevated and if the bus suddenly stops, whoever sits there would probably be the first victims of being thrown into the windshield. But I don't mind, because sitting so high up makes me feel superior.

But despite the throne I have claimed, the bus ride home never seemed to be worth it. Until now.

I scan the horizon. The glaring red LED lights spell out my bus number. 'It's here!' I think, my heart skipping a beat. I leap onto the bus. There are only a few people and I quickly spot the figure that has kept me awake in my dreams night after night. He stands with one hand on the handlebar and the other in his pocket. His dark hair hangs lightly around his face, and the rest sticks out in the back like a parrot's head. His handsome face made the peculiar hairstyle charming and attractive. His sharp dark eyes are deep in thought. Today he is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a white vest over it. I stumble to get to the back of the bus. As I climbed to my elevated seat, I brush past him, inhaling the slight smell of peaches.

I've never talked to this mystery man, nor do I know anything about him. All that matters is that he takes bus 7 every afternoon at three from Monday to Friday. I've been admiring him from a distance for two and a half weeks now, never daring to break through his thoughts. I don't think he has ever noticed my presence (which is weird because people usually notice you when you wear orange and yellow everyday). I put on my earphones and light, lyric-less music starts to play as I lean my head back and look out the window. The bus is always cold, and no matter how smelly it is or how violently it shakes, it all becomes a dull, droning lullaby that eventually lulls me to sleep…

I wake up from my half-conscious sleep three stops before my destination. I look up, and spotted the mysterious man still standing with one hand on the handlebar, the other in his pocket and his eyes deep in thought. I get up groggily. I follow the mystery man to the front of the bus and step off into the chilly September air. We walk down a pedestrian walkway built in the middle of the road. Then, the walk splits and this is where mystery man and I part.

And today he turns to me and stares. I freeze, eyes wide. He then smiles lightly, and continues walking.

* * *

Hey guys, to those who are left,

So I come back after 3 years and I am now bashing my brains in from reading the writing of my 15 year old self. So here's what I've decided:

1. I shall be writing more in the near future. Hopefully. Maybe. =_=

2. I have decided to change my PenName to "oneNdoubleF"

3. I will modify/delete anything I really cannot stand.

Peace,

Jen


End file.
